Even A Broken Heart Can Mend In Time
by Yami Kero
Summary: After years of separation, the 3 girls are able to see each other again. Yet, their happiness is cut short when personal dilemmas begin to arise. Umi confronts her feelings towards Hikaru & Hikaru does the same. FINAL CHAPTER IN!
1. A Happy Reunion & Feelings Discovered

Even A Broken Heart Can Mend In Time:  
  
Hey, minna. This time I decided to try an MKR fic. It's a yuri one, so for those of you who are offended by this type of fanfics, I suggest you leave now. Here's the summary:  
  
After 3 years of separation, the 3 knights were able to see each other again. They were filled will joy for a while, all except two. That was Umi & Hikaru. Umi begins to wonder about this heart-wrenching pain that's inside her, while Hikaru ponders about what Umi's problem is. She still liked Lantis, and felt grief for his death, yet... felt all alone again. As time passes by, Fuu begins to notice their problem & tries to find a way to get them together. Yet... she gets advice from a most unlikely source.  
  
Disclaimer: Yami Kero doesn't own MKR or any of its characters. They belong to CLAMP.  
  
The idea is mine though.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1: A Happy Reunion & Discovered Feelings It was already the middle of summer & Hikaru was wandering around the streets of Tokyo, just to find some place where she could have some peace and quiet to think. It had been quite a while since they went their separate ways, yet knowing that they'll meet again someday. Hikaru could still remember the day when they were chosen to become Magic Knights, chosen by the guru (mage), Clef. Along with the help of cute little Mokona, Lantis, Cephiro's best swordsman, & Ferio, the beetle manipulator, they were able to stop Eagle from fulfilling Princess Emeraude's dream of having planet Earth destroyed. Yet... at the same time, she still felt grief from the death of Lantis, having to sacrifice his life for theirs.  
  
"It's been quite a while since that day, demo... I still miss them both, as well as Lantis," said Hikaru, walking down a path that leads to Tokyo Tower. Along the way, she thought for sure that she heard a familiar sound. It was faint... yet... it came from right behind her.  
  
"Puu, puu," said a voice.  
  
Hikaru turned around and saw cute little Mokona hopping towards her.  
  
"Mokona," said Hikaru, as it jumped into her arms, purring. "I'm so glad to see you again".  
  
"Puu, puu, pu, puu," squeaked Mokona, as if it understood what she said.  
  
As she continue heading to Tokyo Tower, she started to wonder how Umi and Fuu were doing. "I hope they're ok," thought Hikaru.  
  
Meanwhile, another girl, this time with long blue hair & blue eyes was wandering around the streets of Tokyo, thinking.  
  
"It has been quite a while since me, Hikaru, & Fuu left & decided to go our separate ways," thought Umi. "Demo... ever since the day we were chosen by Clef & Mokona to become Magic Knights, a lot of things have changed," said Umi. "Especially when Hikaru fought against Alcyone, I used to think of her like a sister to me. Demo..." she stopped at the thought as she saw someone familiar heading towards Tokyo Tower. A small red-haired girl holding a white fluffy creature in her hands. It didn't take her long to figure it out.  
  
"Hikaru-san!" yelled Umi, as she ran towards her friend.  
  
Startled at first, Hikaru looked around to see who called out her name. As she turned, she saw a familiar figure running towards her, and to which Mokona jumped out of Hikaru's arms and hopped towards the familiar girl.  
  
"Umi-chan," yelled Hikaru, waving at her.  
  
As soon as the 2 girls found each other, they embraced each other tightly, with happy faces. Yet... as soon as they were about to talk, someone else called their names. They both turned to see Fuu heading in their direction. Overcome with joy, they ran to meet up with Fuu, and they hugged each other, with tears in their eyes as though they hadn't seen each other in years. Yet when they started to catch up on old times, it felt like they were gone since yesterday.  
  
"So, how are things going with you Fuu?" asked Umi.  
  
"They're going quite well. And yourself?" asked Fuu.  
  
"Things are going just fine," replied Umi. Then she turned to Hikaru, "How bout you Hikaru, how are things going with you?"  
  
She didn't seem to notice, because she was in a sort of blue mood. Fuu noticed this and her face softened. "Doushita, Hikaru-san?" asked Fuu.  
  
"Eh?" she said, and noticed Fuu looking at her with concern. "Nandemo nai, Fuu-chan," she replied.  
  
"Hontou, Hikaru?" asked Umi.  
  
"Hai. Mou daijoubu," said Hikaru, putting on her usual happy facial expression.  
  
"Well, if there's anything that you need to talk to us about, you can always tell us, you know," said Fuu.  
  
"Hai, arigatou, Fuu-chan, Umi-chan," said Hikaru.  
  
"Dou itashimashite," said Umi & Fuu.  
  
As soon as Hikaru was back to her original self, she asked, "So, where do you guys want to eat?"  
  
"I don't know. You choose, Hikaru," said Umi.  
  
"K," said Hikaru.  
  
They decided to eat at a nearby sushi restaurant, near the park. They were able to order their favorites, and decided to sit outside the building under an umbrella table. While Umi & Fuu were eating, Umi began to notice Hikaru's expression change again from happiness, to sadness.  
  
"Doushita, Hikaru?" said Umi.  
  
"Aren't you happy to be with us?" asked Fuu.  
  
"Eh, hai," said Hikaru. "Doushite?"  
  
"Ano... it's just... you've been looking a bit... down lately. Are you sure nothing's bothering you?" asked Fuu.  
  
"Iya. Nandemo nai," said Hikaru.  
  
"Oh... ok," siad Fuu, & resumed eating.  
  
They hadn't talked for quite a while. Heck, for a long time since the day Cephiro came into their world. As a matter of fact, they can still remember when they first met Mokona, Clef, Ferio, Lantis, & Ascot. It was a time that they wouldn't forget.  
  
"Ano... Umi-chan, Fuu-chan..." said Hikaru.  
  
"Huh, nani Hikaru?" asked Umi.  
  
"Y-you two still remember the time when Cephiro appeared in our world, ne?" asked Hikaru.  
  
"Eh... hai," said Umi.  
  
"You know... now that you've mentioned it... I do sort of miss Ferio," said Fuu.  
  
"Hai. I know what you mean. I miss Lantis as well," said Hikaru, looking down.  
  
"I still can't believe that he sacrificed himself, in order to help save our world," said Umi.  
  
"Hai, it's still hard on me, demo..." said Hikaru, her eyes glazed with tears.  
  
"You loved him, didn't you...? Hikaru-san," said Fuu.  
  
"Hai," said Hikaru. With that said she broke down & cried in Fuu's arms.  
  
"Poor Hikaru," thought Umi. "It must be hard losing someone you care about". "If only I could find a way to ease your pain".  
  
As soon as they had finished eating, they decided to hang out at the park, filled with Sakura trees. From there, they caught up with old times, as well as mention some new ones.  
  
By the time they got to talk to each other, Mokona popped out of nowhere, & landed on Hikaru's head.  
  
"Puu, pu, puu, pu," it squeaked.  
  
"Mokona, I'm surprised to see your still here," said Fuu, chuckling.  
  
"It looks like it still wants to play on your head Hikaru," said Umi.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it still does," said Hikaru, laughing.  
  
"How long are you guys going to be here?" asked Hikaru.  
  
"I don't know. I was going to stay here for a couple of weeks," said Fuu. "How bout you Umi?"  
  
"Same here," said Umi. "Though I don't seem to plan to go anywhere for a couple of days."  
  
"Why don't you come and stay at my house," suggested Hikaru.  
  
"Hai, demo... I have to ask my parents first. To see if it's ok," said Umi.  
  
"Same here," said Fuu.  
  
"K. While were hanging out, why don't we get our pictures taken," said Hikaru.  
  
"All right," said Umi.  
  
It took them a while to try and find a picture process machine to take their pictures, until they spotted one near a mall.  
  
"So, what have you been doing lately Fuu?" asked Hikaru.  
  
"Nothing much. Just getting ready for High School, you know, studying, preparing, making notes, stuff like that," said Fuu.  
  
"Sou," said Hikaru. "What about you, Umi?"  
  
"Just traveling with my family, nothing to do much though," said Umi.  
  
"Y-you haven't been flirting with any cute guys have you?" asked Hikaru.  
  
"Nandatte?!" asked a blushing Umi, in shock. Fuu just had to stifle a giggle.  
  
Hikaru gasped, "You did?! Oh my gosh."  
  
"That's crazy. What made you think of that?" asked Umi.  
  
"Just wondering, that's all," said Hikaru.  
  
"Come on Umi-chan, seriously, have you?" asked Fuu.  
  
"Nani? Hikaru-chan, Fuu-chan, y-you... y-your crazy sometimes you know that?" said Umi.  
  
"We just want to know if it's true. It's not like were going to tell anyone," said Fuu.  
  
"And besides, this is just between us, k?" asked Hikaru.  
  
Umi blushed again, turned away for a second & began to think. After a while, she turned back to them, and they asked, "So..."  
  
Realizing that she couldn't have hidden it for long, she sighed & said, "Hai,"  
  
"Ooooooohhhh," said Hikaru, trying to contain her surprise.  
  
"So... how many?" asked Fuu.  
  
She was silent for a moment, and then said simply, "Three."  
  
Hikaru gasped, "Three?! Are you serious?"  
  
"Well, you did want to know anyway," retorted Umi.  
  
"Gee, Umi, you must be quite the looker," stated Hikaru, giggling.  
  
"You will never understand," yelled Umi, & she ran off crying.  
  
"Umi-chan, matte! Gomen," called Hikaru, yet she was already gone.  
  
"Umi-chan," whispered Fuu. "Masaka,".  
  
"What have I done?" thought Hikaru.  
  
Hikaru turned to Fuu & asked, "Do you think I went a little over my head a bit, Fuu-chan?"  
  
"I don't know. Demo... we should probably check on her to see if she's all right," replied Fuu.  
  
"Ah," said Hikaru.  
  
It didn't take long for them to find her. With the help of Mokona, they were able to track her aura from Mokona's tiny gem on its forehead. She was at Tokyo Tower, sitting there all alone, crying her eyes out. By the time they reached the top, they saw someone standing at the edge of Tokyo tower. It was Umi.  
  
"Umi-chan!" called out Hikaru.  
  
"Huh?" wondered Umi, & turned around to see Hikaru, Fuu, & Mokona standing at the top. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"We came to see how you were doing," said Fuu.  
  
"Ano... Umi-chan... I just... wanted to say gomen nasai. I shouldn't have embarrassed you like that," said Hikaru.  
  
"Daijoubu. I understand," said Umi. "Besides... I'm not the only one".  
  
"Huh?" said Hikaru & Fuu, looking at each other, confused.  
  
"I know of someone else who has been flirting," said Umi.  
  
"Who?" asked Hikaru.  
  
She didn't say anything & just stared at Hikaru for a while. Yet... knowing her, it didn't take long for the leader of the Magic Knights to figure that one out.  
  
"NANI?!" asked Hikaru in shock. "I do not!" Yet what she didn't notice is that she turned red from the statement.  
  
"Come on, Hikaru. Like Fuu said, it IS between us after all," said Umi.  
  
"Hai. It's not like the whole world has to know," said Fuu.  
  
"I know. Yet... I haven't done any flirting at all," said Hikaru.  
  
"Right," said Umi.  
  
"So... do you forgive me?" asked Hikaru.  
  
"Course I do. That what friends are for, ne?" said Umi.  
  
"Hai," said Hikaru.  
  
"Demo... why did you run off on us like that?" asked Fuu.  
  
"I just... needed some time to myself that's all," replied Umi.  
  
"Sou," said Hikaru.  
  
"I suppose I could call my parents to see if it's ok to stay at your place Hikaru," said Umi.  
  
"Ah. I better do the same," said Fuu, & dialed. Umi followed afterwards.  
  
While they were making their phone call, Hikaru sat down at the edge of Tokyo tower, looking down at the city. Mokona, standing beside her squeaked, "Puu, pu, puu, pu". (Is something wrong, Hikaru?)  
  
Hikaru turned to Mokona & said, "Nandemo nai, Mokona. Arigatou though," said Hikaru, rubbing Mokona's head, to which Mokona responded by purring.  
  
"Hikaru-san," called Umi.  
  
"Hai?" replied Hikaru.  
  
"I asked," said Umi.  
  
"And..." asked Hikaru.  
  
"Daijoubu," said Umi.  
  
"Same here," said Fuu.  
  
"Great. Maybe we can have a sleepover," suggested Hikaru.  
  
"Oh that sounds like fun," said Umi.  
  
"I haven't had one of those in a while," said Fuu.  
  
"Then I'll see you two later around 4:30 p.m., ne?" asked Hikaru.  
  
"Hai," they both replied.  
  
"Ja ne," said Hikaru.  
  
"Ja ne, Hikaru-san," they replied.  
  
By the time she got home, it was already 2:30 p.m. When her parents asked her how her day went, she just told them that she was glad to see Umi & Fuu again. And that they decided to catch up on old times, & then headed straight to her room to think in silence.  
  
By the time she got to her room, she didn't seem to notice that someone... or something... was already in her room.  
  
"Huh? Why do I get the sudden feeling that something is in my room?" wondered Hikaru. Yet before she could even think of something... that very 'something' landed on her head. *plop*.  
  
"Puu, pu, pu, puu, puu, pu, puu, pu," it squeaked. It was Mokona.  
  
"Mokona, how many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that?" retorted Hikaru.  
  
"Puu, pu," it squeaked.  
  
"Daijoubu, Mokona. You just surprised me that's all," replied Hikaru, sat on her bed & began to think.  
  
"What is this feeling inside of me?" wondered Hikaru. "Every time I'm near Umi... I get this feeling in my stomach, like my insides are being tied in knots. And I kind of feel warm when I'm beside her and my heart races". She thought about it for a few more seconds before she realized what her feelings were. She gasped at the thought. "Could it be... iya. It can't be," thought Hikaru. "Could this feeling be... love?" "Demo... if it is... then... how can I... iya. I can't tell her. I just can't."  
  
She was still shocked at what she had just found out about her feelings towards Umi. "I know I just see her as a friend, iya, she was more of like a sister to me. Demo... why is it that I can't tell her?" wondered Hikaru. A ring at the doorbell interrupted her thinking stage. "Hai," said Hikaru, running downstairs to the door. Once she opened it... there was Umi & Fuu standing in front of her, with their pajamas & pillows.  
  
"Perfect timing you two. Come on in," said Hikaru.  
  
"It took us a while to remember where your house was," said Umi.  
  
"You two head on upstairs, I'll get some tea ready," said Hikaru.  
  
"Hai," they both replied, and went up.  
  
As Hikaru got the tea ready, she could hear the two giggling upstairs about something. While waiting, she grabbed a few bags of cookies from the pantry & placed them on the tray. As soon as she did though, Mokona appeared on the kitchen table near the hot tea.  
  
"Mokona! Get away from there, you going to spill the tea," said Hikaru.  
  
"Puu, pu, puu, pu," it squeaked, and disappeared.  
  
As soon as Mokona left, Hikaru carefully picked up the tray with the hot tea & cookies upstairs.  
  
"Starting without me are you?" asked Hikaru as she came in.  
  
"Iya. Not really," said Umi.  
  
"Then what were you two laughing about?" asked Hikaru, wondering what could have been so funny as to make them laugh.  
  
"Nandemo nai. Except..." started Umi.  
  
"Nani?" asked Hikaru.  
  
"You look... totemo kawaii when you're wearing your pajamas Hikaru," said Umi, blushing at what she just said. Hikaru blushed as well.  
  
Umi gasped at what she just told Hikaru. "Did I really say that out loud?" wondered Umi.  
  
"Hai, you did, Umi-chan," answered Fuu. "You heard my thoughts Fuu?" asked Umi in surprise.  
  
"Hai, after all I DO possess the green Ovum gem," said Fuu.  
  
"Ah. Sou nande," said Hikaru, placing the tray on the floor carefully.  
  
"So... what do you girls want to do first?" asked Hikaru.  
  
"I was kind of thinking... telling ghost stories," said Fuu.  
  
"Eeck! I'm not used to hearing ghost stories," said Hikaru, shivering.  
  
"Come on, Hikaru-san, it's just for fun. Besides... this IS a sleepover you know," said Umi, chuckling at the fact that Hikaru wasn't used to ghost stories.  
  
"I suppose so. Demo... don't make it too scary," said Hikaru, still shaking.  
  
"Ok," said Fuu, giggling.  
  
It went on for like... 2 hours & 30 min. & there were certain times when Hikaru hid under her blanket whenever Umi made some scary face. Then they began to talk about their sort of personal life a bit. They shared a few laughs & drank their tea & ate cookies. After a while... they played a game of "Truth or Dare" & boy, they had a TON of laughs. Umi admitted that she had a few crushes on some boys during the summer, while Hikaru admitted that she had a few crushes herself. Both Hikaru & Umi knew quite well that Fuu had a crush on Ferio. What they didn't know is that Fuu knew that both Hikaru & Umi like each other, yet she didn't tell them so as to not embarrass them or something.  
  
By the time they finished playing "Truth or Dare", it was already 4: 45 p.m. So they decided to watch a movie called "Romeo & Juliet" & eat some popcorn. The girls sighed at the most romantic part of the story, which is of course the balcony scene. And they cried when they learned that both of them died as a result of their families' hatred towards each other. Umi was still in tears after a while. Hikaru noticed & wiped her tears, Umi blushed at the way Hikaru was being so supportive of her, & Fuu noticed & had to stifle a giggle.  
  
"That was SO romantic," said Hikaru.  
  
"Hai, and it had a very dramatic ending," said Umi.  
  
"I feel sorry for the two lovers," said Fuu.  
  
"Ah, I know what you mean," said Hikaru.  
  
"Two families hating each other, while two of their children are in love & die because of their family's blind hatred, it's a great story," said Umi.  
  
"It was written by an English writer named 'William Shakespeare'," said Hikaru.  
  
"Wow, Hikaru-san. I didn't realize that you knew poetic literature," said Umi.  
  
"I'm impressed myself," said Fuu.  
  
"Arigatou, you guys. I read it during the summer," said Hikaru.  
  
"And... what did you think of it?" asked Umi.  
  
"It was beautiful," said Hikaru.  
  
As soon as they finished watching the movie, it was already 6:55 p.m.  
  
"I'll go make some dinner. What do you guys want?" said Hikaru.  
  
"Chotto matte, you can cook, Hikaru?" asked Umi, astonished.  
  
"Hai, a little bit," said Hikaru.  
  
"I was thinking of having some Udon noodles," said Umi.  
  
"As for me, probably the same thing," said Fuu.  
  
"K, I was going to make myself some sushi," said Hikaru, & headed down to the kitchen & began cooking. While cooking, Umi began to talk to Fuu about something well, personal.  
  
"Ano... Fuu-chan..." started Umi.  
  
"Eh... doushita, Umi-chan," asked Fuu.  
  
"It's just... do you remember when I said that I had a few crushes on some boys?" asked Umi.  
  
"Hai. Doushite?" asked Fuu.  
  
"It's just... every time I look at a cute boy... I-I..."  
  
"Hai?" said Fuu, wondering.  
  
"I see someone else," finished Umi.  
  
"Who?" asked Fuu.  
  
"I... I see... I see...... I see ..." stammered Umi.  
  
"You see Hikaru, don't you?" answered Fuu, finding out her secret.  
  
"Hai," said Umi, looking down.  
  
"I always saw her like a sister to me. When she fought bravely against Alcyone, she REALLY looked more of like a sister to me. Yet... whenever I think of her... I get this tight feeling in my stomach, like it's tied up in knots, at the very thought of her," explained Umi.  
  
"Sou," said Fuu.  
  
"I keep get this urge, to hold her in my arms, to have her close to me, to be with me," said Umi.  
  
"I think... that what you're feeling for her... is love," concluded Fuu.  
  
"Demo... how am I supposed to tell her? I mean it would affect our friendship greatly. And... what if she doesn't like me? What if she only sees me as a friend to her? I couldn't possibly live with that," said Umi, her eyes filling with tears as she spoke. "It would break my heart knowing that she doesn't love me that is... if she even has any feelings for me". And she fell into Umi's arms breaking down.  
  
Fuu stroked the back of her blue-haired friend, knowing that she was in love with Hikaru wasn't going to be easy to explain. She continued rubbing her back & held her close as if to tell her that she was here for her when she needed her help or guidance.  
  
"Do you love her, Umi-chan?" asked Fuu.  
  
"Of course I do," replied Umi.  
  
"Do you REALLY love her?" asked Fuu.  
  
"With all my heart," said Umi.  
  
"I think you should tell her how you feel, and let it play from there. If she doesn't return your feelings, then at least you were able to tell her & try," said Fuu.  
  
Hearing that, Umi smiled, "Arigatou, Fuu-chan," said Umi.  
  
"Dou itashimashite," replied Fuu.  
  
As soon as they finished, Hikaru came back up with their dinner. They thanked her & began to eat. While they were eating, Hikaru began to notice Umi's facial expression change from that of happiness, to sadness & longing.  
  
"Doushita, Umi-chan?"asked Hikaru.  
  
"Eh, nandemo nai, Hikaru-san," said Umi.  
  
"Hontou?" asked Hikaru, with more concern.  
  
"Hai. Mou daijoubu," replied Umi.  
  
"Oh... ok," replied Hikaru, and resumed eating. Yet... she still felt a slight pain knowing that something was wrong with Umi. She just couldn't figure out what it was. She knew her ever since they first met. And now she already is starting to develop feelings for her.  
  
While Umi ate, her mind was streaming with questions & her thoughts seemed to go round & round like a carousel. "Am I dreaming or does Hikaru really care about me?" wondered Umi. "Of course she does. She's your best friend".  
  
"Demo... what if she doesn't love me? What if she only saw me as a friend? Why is it that I can't tell her straight out that I love her?"  
  
"Umi, your just seeing things," she thought to herself.  
  
It was like she was having a constant argument within herself. And her expression changed again, from sadness to uncertainty. Fuu noticed this and asked her what the matter was.  
  
"Doushita no, Umi-chan?" asked Fuu.  
  
"Eh nandemo nai, Fuu-chan," said Umi.  
  
"Well, in case you need anything or if you're having some trouble, feel free to talk to us. We're here to support you Umi," reassured Fuu.  
  
"Arigatou, Fuu-chan, Hikaru-san," said Umi.  
  
"Dou itashimashite," replied Hikaru.  
  
"I really appreciate you concern for me you two. I really do. You two are the best friends a girl could have," said Umi.  
  
"We could say the same about you. You always seem to look a bit down yet try to act strong, even through the tough times; you were always able to be cheerful. That's what I admire about you Umi," said Hikaru, blushing from what she had just said.  
  
"Arigatou, Hikaru," said Umi. "I've always admired your high spirit & your willingness to never give up. Even through the hard times that we've shared, you were always full of happiness and vitality. That's what I admire about you, Hikaru". She too, also blushed after saying that.  
  
Fuu noticed them blush and thought to herself, "Ok. It's very evident that those two love each other a lot, yet can't seem to fully express it. I wonder why though?"  
  
By the time they finished, it was already 6:55 p.m. & then they attended to the showers, one by one, waiting for the other. It nearly took each of them 2-3 min. to finish & 3-4 min. to get redressed for bed. As soon as they finished, Hikaru went back downstairs to get the girls some dessert. In this case... some chocolate cake.  
  
When they finished their dessert, they cleaned their teeth & went to bed. Yet... only one of the Knights couldn't sleep. And that was Umi. She couldn't help but wonder if Hikaru really loves her & if so... would she accept her feelings? Her thoughts just kept mixing up in her head, dashing to & fro. When she was about to sleep... she could feel Hikaru tossing & turning, and just for a moment... she also heard her whisper her name. As she closed her eyes, she whispered so quietly that Fuu could hear her.  
  
"Hikaru-san," Umi softly whispered, & then fell asleep.  
  
Before Fuu went into dreamland, she thought to herself, "Hai, it is definitely love between those two". And then... she finally fell asleep.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Finished! Finally. It took me a while to sort my thoughts out in order to portray what they feel towards each other. Anyway, I can assure the next one will be just as interesting as this one was. Hope you enjoyed it. I know for those of you that don't like or hate yuri stories, well, like I said earlier, if you don't like, don't read. I'm pretty much used to reading those types of stories that is if they catch my interest of course.  
  
Here's some of the words I used:  
  
Hai – yes, yeah.  
  
San – used when referring to someone as Mr. or Miss/Mrs.  
  
Chan – used when referring to a friend  
  
Iya – no  
  
Nandemo nai – nothing  
  
Hontou – really?  
  
Nani – what?  
  
Nandatte – what did you say?  
  
Doushita – what's wrong  
  
Doushite – why?  
  
Ano – um... well,  
  
Sou nande – That's true  
  
Sou – I see  
  
Mou daijoubu – I'm all right  
  
Daijoubu – all right  
  
Chotto matte – wait a second, wait a minute  
  
Demo – but  
  
Totemo – very  
  
Kawaii – cute  
  
Arigatou – thank you  
  
Dou itashimashite – you're welcome  
  
Ah – yeah  
  
Ja ne – see ya  
  
Masaka – it can't be/poor (not like in status meaning)  
  
Gomen nasai – I'm sorry/very sorry  
  
Here's the title of my next upcoming chapter. "Resolving Personal Problems: Some Counseling & Advice from Fuu".  
  
R/R onegai! (Please). 


	2. Personal Problems Resolved: Some Counsel...

Even A Broken Heart Can Mend In Time:  
  
Hey, minna. It took me a while to come up with the first chapter. Yet this next one I'm making is going to be a bit confusing to some. I'll clarify it towards the end. Anyhow... without any further delay here is the second chapter.  
  
Dislcaimer: Yami Kero doesn't own MKR or any of its characters. They belong to the company CLAMP.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: Personal Problems Resolved: Some Counseling & Advice from Fuu  
  
It was around 7:35 a.m. in the morning when the girls woke up. They all washed up & Hikaru went downstairs to make some breakfast. Fuu began to ponder about what happened last night & wondred if her prediction might be true, that Hikaru & Umi DO love each other. "What if I'm wrong, what if Umi was right, that Hikaru only sees her as a friend & not a lover?" she thought. After a few short seconds, she forced a laugh. "What am I thinking? I possess the green Ovum. I should be able to figure what the outcome should be," she thought, while laughing.  
  
As soon as she finished thinking, she could easily hear Hikaru calling her down for breakfast. "Hai," replied Fuu & headed down.  
  
"How do you like your eggs, Fuu?" asked Hikaru.  
  
"I don't know. Sunny Side Up, I guess," replied Fuu.  
  
"Hai, coming right up," said Hikaru, & began cooking.  
  
"What about you, Umi?" asked Hikaru.  
  
"I was kind of thinking... an omelet, maybe," said Umi.  
  
"Hai, what do you like on it?" asked Hikaru  
  
"Oh... ano... some bell peppers, ham, cheese, onions, & some mushrooms" said Umi.  
  
"Hai," said Hikaru, & began to work on that as well.  
  
"Hikaru seems to be in high spirits today, ne, Fuu -chan?" asked Umi.  
  
"Ah, sou nande," said Fuu, her voice slightly wavering.  
  
"Doushita? Fuu-chan?" asked Umi.  
  
"Eh, nandemo nai," replied Fuu.  
  
"Hontou? You sure you don't need anything?" asked Umi.  
  
"Iya. Nandemo nai. Mou daijoubu, Umi-chan, arigatou" replied Fuu.  
  
"Dou itashimashite," replied Umi.  
  
It took Hikaru approximately 2-3 min. to finish Fuu's 'sunny-side up' egg, & 3-4 min. to finish Umi's, considering what toppings she wanted on her omelet. The three girls ate silently for a moment. Umi was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Ano... Hikaru-san..." started Umi.  
  
"Eh, nani, Umi-chan?" asked Hikaru  
  
"I just... wanted to say arigatou. For letting us stay over," said Umi.  
  
"Dou itashimashite, Umi-chan," said Hikaru.  
  
Just as they were about to head out... Mokona suddenly appeared on top of Hikaru's head.  
  
"Puu, pu, puu, pu," it squeaked.  
  
"He, he. Looks like it wants to play on your head again, Hikaru," said Umi, giggling.  
  
"Gomen, Mokona. You'd just attract too much attention. We need you to stay here & out of sight," said Hikaru.  
  
"Puu, pu... puu, pu," it whined, sadly.  
  
"I promise to bring you something to eat, k?" asked Hikaru.  
  
"Puu," it said simply, as if to understand what Hikaru just said already.  
  
"K. Good Mokona," said Hikaru, rubbing its head. Mokona purred soundly.  
  
"Later, Mokona," said Hikaru, and followed the other two girls out the door.  
  
After heading out, they went out shopping for a while. Checking a few stores, trying on the latest trends, browsing a few stores here & there, you know girl stuff. They did manage to see a few cute guys & couldn't help but flirt. After what seemed like 3 min. of flirting, they continued their shopping. When they were finished shopping, they all went out to watch another movie. It was another romance movie, with some drama. It lasted for like... 2 hours & 55 min, nearly close to 3 hours. As soon as they had finished... they went back to Hikaru's house just to hang out. On their way back, they sort of teased one another from when they were flirting with the cute guys at the mall.  
  
"Come on, Hikaru, you know you were falling for him," said Umi.  
  
"As if, you should have seen yourself, you were blushing furiously when that guy winked at you," retorted Hikaru.  
  
"Ooooh, I'll make you eat those words, Hikaru," said Umi, & proceeded tickling her.  
  
Fuu couldn't help but laugh at the two & their amusing attitudes. She knew Hikaru was ticklish, but not THAT tickilish. Hikaru tried pleading a few times for Umi to stop. Yet she responded, "Only if you say 'uncle'," to which she chuckled at the thought.  
  
"Ha, you wish," said Hikaru still laughing.  
  
"Fine," said Umi, and increased the tickling taunts.  
  
"Ok, ok, I give, I give," said Hikaru.  
  
"Not good enough. Say 'uncle'," said Umi.  
  
"All right, all right, uncle, uncle!" yelled Hikaru.  
  
"Fair enough," said Umi, & stopped tickling.  
  
Fuu decided to sit in a certain corner inside the room for a while to meditate. Yet... as she closed her eyes, her Ovum glowed with such radiance, that she felt like she was in another world. When she opened her eyes, she saw a huge bird-like creature standing in front of her. It was her deity, Windom.  
  
"Windom? Demo... doyatte?" asked Fuu.  
  
"You called for me while you were meditating. You wanted to talk to me of something important did you not?" asked the winged deity.  
  
"Hai, it's about Hikaru's feelings for Umi," said Fuu.  
  
"Ah, yes. I always knew those two would somehow fall in love," said Windom.  
  
"You knew about this? Doyatte?" asked Fuu, wondering how a bird-like deity could know about her friends.  
  
"I was having a chat with Ceres to Lexus one time, & from there... they told me that they were feeling a connection between the two girls. It took us a while to figure it out, & then I realized that what they felt for each other was love," explained Windom. "I thought to myself 'koi? Demo, demo... how can it be?'" "It took me a while to find the answer & then I realized that if you really love someone & you really care for them in that way, then... you shouldn't hesitate to ask them if they feel the same way & not confess your love for them. If you keep it inside yourself, then how will your special person know how you feel for them, ne?" asked Windom.  
  
"Hai," said Fuu. "Arigatou gozaimasu".  
  
"Dou itashimashite," said Windom. "And if you ever need my helpful wisdom or advice... don't hesitate to call upon me for help".  
  
"Hai," said Fuu. And when she opened her eyes, she was back inside Hikaru's room.  
  
When Fuu finished, they did the usual girl stuff, you know... gossip, joke around, etc. Things were going well for a moment, until Hikaru's expression changed to uncertainty.  
  
"Oh, Umi... if only you understood how much I love you, yet... you'd probably just see me as only a friend to you," thought Hikaru, trying to fight back the tears that were threatened to fall. Fuu noticed her expression & had to ask what was going on.  
  
"Doushita, Hikaru-san?" asked Fuu.  
  
"Eh, nandemo nai, Fuu-chan, doushite?" asked Hikaru.  
  
"You seem a bit... depressed. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" asked Fuu.  
  
Hikaru... overhearing what Fuu just said... she knew she was beaten. She sighed, and asked Umi to leave the two alone for a while. Umi nodded & left the two girls to their privacy. Yet... as soon as she closed the door, she put her ear to the door & listened from there, so as not to miss anything.  
  
"You were crying," said Fuu.  
  
"Hai, so... what's it to you?" asked Hikaru.  
  
She could only say one word. "Doushite?" asked Fuu, with even more concern.  
  
Realizing that she could no longer hide her feelings for Umi, she confessed that she was in love with her. Fuu could not help but smile.  
  
Umi gasped at what she had just discovered. "She REALLY does love me," whispered Umi. "How could I have been so stupid? I was such a coward for not telling her earlier. Demo... what if she doesn't feel the same way?" she wondered.  
  
"Nani?" asked Hikaru.  
  
"Yokatta, that's all," said Fuu, still smiling.  
  
"You mean... you knew about what I felt for Umi?" asked Hikaru.  
  
"Hai, I could easily see it between you two, I just didn't tell you because you might have not believed me even if I told you," said Fuu. "And besides... I DO possess the green Ovum gem, do I not?"  
  
"Hai," said Hikaru.  
  
"If you really love Umi, then express it like you really mean it. Only then will she understand that you truly do love her," said Fuu.  
  
"Arigatou, Fuu-chan," said Hikaru.  
  
"Hey, what are friends for, ne?" asked Fuu.  
  
"Hai," replied Hikaru.  
  
When they called Umi back, & she entered... she asked if there was anything wrong, and they just simply said, "Iya. Nandemo nai".  
  
"Sou," said Umi.  
  
As soon as the conversations were over, they just sat & joked around, telling stories, & had tons of laughs. And after a while, they ended their day by falling asleep, next to each other.  
  
As the girls slept contently, 3 deities were watching everything from above.  
  
"Do you think they'll confess to each other their true feelings?" asked Ceres  
  
"I'm sure they will," said Windom.  
  
"What do you think the odds are, Windom?" asked Lexus.  
  
"I'd say... 90-100," replied the huge bird.  
  
"I'd say... 95-100," replied Ceres. "And I say... 99-100," answered Lexus.  
  
"We'll... those are very high odds. I guess we'll just have to wait & see," said Windom.  
  
"Hai, guess so," said Lexus.  
  
*********************************************************** Done. Finally! That took me a while to think of how to do the conversation between the girls & with Fuu & Windom. Anyhow, like I said before, I said I was going to explain how the conversation between Fuu & her deity has anything to do with the two trying to be together, ne?  
  
Here it is:  
  
Usually, when people have a strong connection with their deity/mashin (Japanese term for "deity"), they seem to understand what their deity is trying to tell them. Whether it advice, or wisdom, the more they're connected to their gods, the more they begin to understand why they came to be, and how they understand what their relationship is between themselves & their gods.  
  
How do I know this? I learned it during history class one time & religion class. I couldn't remember whether it was in my elementary days or my freshman days during the first semester. Speaking of semesters... I better get back to studying for the midterms. I'll try to start the final chapter ASAP (as soon as possible). Gotta go.  
  
Here's some of the words I used:  
  
Hai – yes, yeah  
  
Iya – no  
  
Nandemo nai /nandemo – nothing  
  
Hontou – really?  
  
Doushite – why?  
  
Doushita – what's wrong?  
  
Sou – I see  
  
Sou nande – that's true.  
  
Ne – right?  
  
San – used when referring to Mr. / Miss / Mrs.  
  
Chan – used when referring as a friend  
  
Arigatou – thank you  
  
Gozaimasu – very much  
  
Dou itashimashite – you're welcome  
  
Koi – another word for "love".  
  
Yokatta – I'm glad  
  
Daijoubu – It's all right / Are you all right?  
  
Mou – used for saying "I'm" / geez  
  
Doyatte – how?  
  
Japanese word reference: Student's worst nightmare  
  
When using the words, "Doushite" to "Doushita", people can get easily confused with these two words & get them mixed up if you don't enunciate your words.  
  
Here's a piece of advice when using words that almost sound the same, (another word for it: Cognates): Enunciate your words (say them out loud) so you can hear yourself & compare the words & see the difference.  
  
Heh, I know I almost sound like a language teacher, yet I learned that stuff from experience, one, from a friend of my, you might know his pen name & two, from my language teacher in school.  
  
Anyway... here's the final chapter title: "The Moment of Truth: Hikaru & Umi's Decision".  
  
Ja ne, minna.  
  
R/R, onegai! 


	3. The Final Choice: Hikaru & Umi's Decisio...

Even A Broken Heart Can Mend In Time:  
  
Hey minna. Gomen for making the second one a bit short. I'll try to make this one a bit longer. Anyhow... this was nearly the easiest & toughest fic that I've written so far. The one I'll be working on later already has 5 chapters. That's right 5. I'll also be coming up with one for the "TV series" section of FF.net. So... for those of you who are "Power Ranger fans", I'm sure you'll be looking forward to it. (Thinks: I shouldn't have said that).  
  
Disclaimer: Yami Kero doesn't own MKR. It belongs to the company CLAMP. Neither does he own the song, "When You Say You Love Me". It belongs to the artist, Josh Groban.  
  
This song was off his second album, "Closer". So... for those of you who love his music & are big fans... I suggest you go out and buy it. It's really great. Even better than the first album.  
  
Anyhow... without any further delay, the final chapter.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: The Final Choice: Hikaru's & Umi's Decision  
  
It was already around 7:30 in the morning when the girls woke up. Hikaru went to the kitchen to fix something up. Umi & Fuu were getting themselves ready upstairs. While changing, Fuu began to notice something about Umi. She didn't seem to be in a depressed mood, yet... since they've known each other for so long, even during the time Cephiro attacked Earth, and she could easily tell when her heart was in agony. And although she may not look like it, she knew quite well.  
  
"Umi-chan..." said Fuu.  
  
"Nani, Fuu-chan?" asked Umi.  
  
"It just... I've been noticing the way you act towards Hikaru & well..." started Fuu.  
  
"You know I still like her, ne?" asked Umi.  
  
"Hai, it's just... I know it might seem odd for some people to think that two girls actually love each other. Demo..." stopped Fuu, for a short while.  
  
"Who cares what other people think, that's their problem," said Umi.  
  
"Ah, I guess your right about that," said Fuu.  
  
As soon as the two girls were fully dressed, they went downstairs to eat with Hikaru in the kitchen. She was already cooking some eggs & ham, when all of a sudden; some hot oil jumped out & touched her hand.  
  
"Itai!" screamed Hikaru, nearly dropping the pan.  
  
"Hikaru-san," said Umi & Fuu at the same time, & rushed to her aid.  
  
"Daijoubu, Hikaru-san?" asked Umi.  
  
"Hai, mou daijoubu. Just a slight accident," said Hikaru.  
  
"I'll go get the first-aid kit, Umi, you try and wash Hikaru's wounds with this," said Fuu, handing her a small bottle of alcohol.  
  
Hikaru's eyes widened as she saw the bottle. Umi lead her to the sink, & slowly took the top off. Hikaru blushed deeply, despite the fact that the two girls were upon one another. Umi slowly, but carefully poured a little bit of alcohol on the wound. Hikaru winced at the burn, yet Umi tried to keep her calm. She added like 2-3 tiny drops of it, & each time she did, Hikaru would still wince.  
  
"Gomen nasai, I was just trying to cleanse the wound," said Umi.  
  
"Daijoubu, I understand," said Hikaru.  
  
As Fuu came back with the first-aid kit, Umi sat Hikaru down, & turned off the stove, since it already finished the eggs & ham. Fuu gently placed the towel cloth around the place where Hikaru had injured her hand. Hikaru still winced a bit at the tightness of the towel yet knew it was for her own good.  
  
"Hikaru-san... don't try to use that hand too much, or else it will get worse," said Fuu.  
  
"Hai," said Hikaru. Knowing her... it was going to be a bit difficult not being able to use both hands for something.  
  
"You should probably rest now, Hikaru-san. Let me & Fuu handle the rest, & we'll help clean up," said Umi.  
  
Hikaru smiled & said, "Arigatou you guys. You're the best friends a girl could have".  
  
At that statement, Umi couldn't help but blush. "Dou... itashimashite, Hikaru-san," said Umi, and went to go help Fuu with the food.  
  
When the food was set, and they began to eat, Hikaru got up from the chair, winced a bit at the pain from her right hand, & went to choose a cd to listen to. It took her a while to find one, until she spotted one titled, "Josh Groban". "Hmm, I remember that I bought this one while we were shopping," thought Hikaru. "I wonder if Umi will like what is on this disc".  
  
As Hikaru inserted the disc into the disc drive, she turned to Umi, blushing as she extended her left arm towards her & asked, "May I have this dance, Umi?"  
  
"But of course," Umi replied, also blushing, & took Hikaru's hand.  
  
As they both curtsied & held the other in each other's arms, the music started to play.  
  
(Piano plays)  
  
(Piano & violin play in unison)  
  
'Like the sound of silence calling, I hear your voice & suddenly, I'm falling  
  
Lost in a dream.  
  
Like the echoes of our souls are meeting, you say those words, my heart stops beating,  
  
I wonder what it means.  
  
What could it be, that comes over me?  
  
At times I can't move, at times I can hardly breathe.'  
  
'When you say you love me, the world goes still so still inside and when you say you love me  
  
For a moment there's no one else alive'.  
  
'You're the one I've always thought of. I don't know how but I feel sheltered in your love.  
  
And when you're with me, if I close my eyes, there are times I swear I feel like I can fly,  
  
For a moment in time.  
  
Somewhere between, the heavens & earth,  
  
I'm frozen in time, oh when you say those words.'  
  
"This is a nice song, Hikaru. Where'd you get it?" asked Fuu.  
  
"I bought it a few days ago," said Hikaru.  
  
"You mean... when we were shopping?" asked Umi.  
  
"Hai," replied Hikaru.  
  
'When you say you love me, the world goes still so still inside and when you say you love me  
  
For a moment there's no one else alive'.  
  
'And this journey that we're on,  
  
How far we've come and I  
  
Celebrate every moment  
  
When you say you love me  
  
That's all you have to say  
  
I'll always feel this way'.  
  
"You look very beautiful, Hikaru-san," Umi said, blushing.  
  
"Arigatou. You too, Umi," said Hikaru, also blushing.  
  
'When you say you love me,  
  
The world goes still, so still inside and when you say you love me  
  
In that moment, I know why I'm alive'  
  
'When you say you love me'  
  
'When you say you love me  
  
Do you know how I love you?'  
  
As the song ended, & the two girls curtsied again, then could suddenly hear the sound of clapping... from Fuu. The two girls turned around & couldn't help but blush at their sudden performance.  
  
"Y-you were watching the whole time, Fuu?" asked Hikaru, nervously.  
  
"Hai, I have to admit though, you two make a totemo kawaii couple," said Fuu.  
  
Hikaru & Umi blushed bright red at her comment.  
  
"Ano... sou ne," said Fuu.  
  
"Ano... Hikaru-san..." said Umi.  
  
"Eh, nani, Umi-chan?" asked Hikaru.  
  
"I just... wanted... to say... arigatou. That really meant a lot to me," said Umi.  
  
"Hai. Demo... what meant a lot to you?" asked Hikaru.  
  
"That song that you just played. It really puts a whole lot of meaning to what I'm going through," said Umi.  
  
"And... what exactly are you going through, Umi-chan?" asked Hikaru, wondering what her blue-haired friend meant by that.  
  
"Ano... it's just that... it's just that..." started Umi.  
  
"Nani, Umi-san?" asked Hikaru.  
  
"It's just I'm in love with someone and... that someone is..." said Umi.  
  
"Is... who?" asked Hikaru.  
  
"Hai, come on, tell us. Daijoubu," said Fuu.  
  
Umi sighed and said, "That someone is a very good friend of mine".  
  
"And who would that special person be?" asked Hikaru.  
  
"I-I... I just can't tell you," said Umi.  
  
"Doushite?" asked Hikaru.  
  
"I just can't. You wouldn't understand," said Umi, with tears in her eyes, & she ran off into the night.  
  
"Umi-chan, chotto matte," said Hikaru. Hikaru grabbed her things & ran after her. Fuu grabbed the radio & the disc grabbed her stuff & followed her.  
  
"What have I done?" thought Hikaru.  
  
A huge certain amount of time had passed, they kept looking for her at certain places, specifically of where they used to hang out together. This went on for about 6 hours. They decided to stop for a while & headed back. Hikaru asked Fuu if she did anything wrong to make her feel that way. Fuu shook her head, yet also kept her head down. Hikaru noticed this & asked, "Doushita, Fuu-chan?"  
  
"Ano... its just... its just..." started Hikaru.  
  
Hikaru was silent for a while then said, "Hai?"  
  
"It's just..." she sighed before completing the sentence. "It's just that I know you love her". Hikaru gasped at what she just heard. "S-she knew about this? Demo... why didn't she tell us?" wondered Hikaru.  
  
"Daijoubu, you found out the truth between yourselves. Now the question is... do you really love her?" asked Fuu, questioningly.  
  
"Hai. Demo... it's just that... if something were to happen to her..." her voice broke as she said the last few words in her head. "I'd never forgive myself". And with that said, she broke down in Fuu's arms.  
  
Fuu tried her best to cheer her friend up & realized what she had to tell her. Besides... it was the only piece of advice she could give to these types of situations.  
  
"Hikaru-san... listen, if you REALLY love Umi, then you should go tell her. How else will she know if you don't tell her how you truly feel about her if she isn't told, ne?" said Fuu.  
  
Hikaru smiled as Fuu wiped away her tears. "Arigatou," she said.  
  
"Dou itashimashite," said Fuu, smiling. "That's what friends do, they help each other, even on personal stuff".  
  
Several more hours had passed, & it was already 4:30 p.m. So... they tried again. Yet... as Hikaru began searching once more, she began to wonder, "Yet... how are we supposed to find Umi in a place as huge as Tokyo?" Soon... she began to worry about her & wondered if she was all right.  
  
As Umi continued running, there were many memories & thoughts that flashed through her mind. She remembered the day when the three of them were chosen by Mokona, the mischievous fairy to become Magic Knights. She remembered Clef, Ascot, Lantis, & Ferio from Cephiro, and she also remembered the time when they battled against Eagle & Zagato's deity, when they tried to fulfill Emeraude's dream of Earth being destroyed. She even remembered Lantis sacrificing himself, to help the girls bury Zagato's deity. Ever since that day when they had to separate, she also felt the pain in Hikaru's heart after the death of Lantis. She knew quite well that her friend was in love with him. And she had no one. Although she did like Clef for a short while. Yet... he was beyond her status. But when she became close with Hikaru... there were these feelings that she never felt before.  
  
It took her a while to figure it out, until she realized that she was in love with Hikaru. She was afraid to admit it at first, yet after her talk with Fuu, she was able to fully understand her feelings. The problem was... she was afraid of the fact that Hikaru might not love her back. Just realizing it forced her to take determination. Yet... her fears took hold of her & she couldn't confess it.  
  
It took them another hour to find Umi, until Fuu came to a certain familiar park & saw a young blue-haired girl sitting down on a bench.  
  
"Hikaru! I found her," said Fuu, waving her arms.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Hikaru-san," thought Umi, her eyes filled with tears. "I know you still love Lantis, & I'll just only be a sister to you. I've been such a fool to fall in love with you". As she continued sobbing, she came across the park where they chatted last time. She spotted a bench & sat down. As soon as she sat... she continued to cry her eyes out for a while. She did it for about 30 min. & then, another thought came to her.  
  
"Why do I give myself the false hope of Hikaru returning my feelings? I know she loved Lantis ever since she first met him," thought Umi. "Despite the fact that he helped her & rescued her. I just didn't have enough courage to tell her how I really felt. I guess I am a fool". And after that she sobbed even harder, until she heard a couple of footsteps coming from behind & she heard a familiar voice.  
  
Hikaru proceeded forward to where Fuu was standing. When Hikaru saw how deeply hurt Umi was, her own heart began to ache.  
  
"Oh Umi, if only I could find a way to make you feel better," thought Hikaru. Realizing what she had to do, she slowly approached Umi from behind.  
  
"Umi, daijoubu?" said a voice.  
  
Umi turned around & wiped her tears. It was Hikaru.  
  
"W-what are you doing here?" asked Umi.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing. Why didn't you answer my question?" asked Hikaru.  
  
"Dakara... I was...kowai," said Umi.  
  
"Of what?" asked Hikaru.  
  
"It's just... it's just," her voice began to break as her eyes were glazed with tears.  
  
"Nani?" asked Hikaru.  
  
"It's just... kuso, aishiteru Hikaru-san," said Umi, turning away, dreading her reaction to her confession. Hikaru gasped at what she just heard from Umi. "S-she... she loves me?" thought Hikaru. "S-so that's what's been troubling her".  
  
"Why didn't you tell me, Umi?" asked Hikaru, as she took a seat next to Umi.  
  
"Dakara... I was kowai. I was afraid that you wouldn't understand my true feelings for you. I mean... I know you still love Lantis. You always have. And I'll just... just be a sister to you if that's what you want," said Umi, and then she broke down in Hikaru's arms. "I'll never be able to truly love you. I'll just be a sister in your eyes".  
  
Hikaru's face softened. Just seeing her like this really broke her heart. She didn't want to see her true love hurt like this, just because she was afraid of how she would react. She lifted Umi's chin & faced her.  
  
"Umi-chan... you're right, demo... you're also wrong. I do still mourn his death sometimes Umi. I can never forget his kindness, though. I just love him, like I love my family. Demo... the one who I really love is... you, Umi," said Hikaru.  
  
Umi gasped at what Hikaru just said, and just gaped. After a few seconds... she regained her calmness. "Y-you really love me, Hikaru?" asked Umi, still in shock.  
  
Hikaru looks down & responds, "Hai".  
  
Umi was still in shock, for a short while, yet her eyes soon sparkle with happiness, knowing that Hikaru finally understood her true feelings. Soon, the girls hug one another with tears of happiness in their eyes. Hikaru wipes Umi's tears, & Umi does the same & they finally kiss. Hikaru brings Umi closer to her, & deepens the kiss. The kiss became so passionate, that both of them moaned while doing so & they both inserted their tongues inside their lover's mouth, and soon started to French kiss. After about 3 min. of kissing, they broke apart, both of them gasping for air. Hikaru looks into Umi's eyes with a loving smile.  
  
"Aishiteru, Hikaru-koishii," says Umi, with tears.  
  
"Aishiteru wa desu, Umi-chan," says Hikaru, also with tears.  
  
As soon as they confessed their love for each other, a familiar song filled the air.  
  
(I know I already have it there, yet... since this song seems to fit the occasion, I've decided to add it again. Gomen).  
  
(Piano plays)  
  
(Piano & violin play in unison)  
  
'Like the sound of silence calling, I hear your voice & suddenly, I'm falling  
  
Lost in a dream.  
  
Like the echoes of our souls are meeting, you say those words, my heart stops beating,  
  
I wonder what it means.  
  
What could it be, that comes over me?  
  
At times I can't move, at times I can hardly breathe.'  
  
'When you say you love me,  
  
the world goes still so still inside and  
  
when you say you love me  
  
For a moment there's no one else alive'.  
  
'You're the one I've always thought of. I don't know how but I feel sheltered in your love.  
  
And when you're with me, if I close my eyes, there are times I swear I feel like I can fly,  
  
For a moment in time.  
  
Somewhere between, the heavens & earth,  
  
I'm frozen in time, oh when you say those words.'  
  
Hikaru looks at Umi and asks, "Would you like to dance?" extending her arm out.  
  
"Hai, Hikaru koishii," said Umi, & curtsied, taking Hikaru's hand.  
  
'When you say you love me,  
  
the world goes still so still inside and  
  
when you say you love me  
  
For a moment there's no one else alive'.  
  
'And this journey that we're on,  
  
How far we've come and I  
  
Celebrate every moment  
  
When you say you love me  
  
That's all you have to say  
  
I'll always feel this way'.  
  
'When you say you love me  
  
the world goes still, so still inside and  
  
When you say you love me  
  
In that moment, I know why I'm alive'  
  
'When you say you love me'  
  
'When you say you love me,  
  
Do you know how I love you?'  
  
As soon as the song finished, the two girls kissed under the beautiful moonlight. While they were kissing, Fuu happened to watch from behind a tree. She turned to Mokona and asked, "Aww, kawaii. Have you seen a more perfect couple, Mokona?"  
  
"Puu, pu, puu, puu, pu, pu," it squeaked. (You and Ferio?)  
  
Fuu blushed at the furry fairy's response & left the two lovers to their privacy.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Not far away... 3 deities were watching the whole thing.  
  
"You were pretty close Lexus," said Ceres.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that," said Lexus  
  
"I guess even broken hearts can mend," said Ceres  
  
"In time," said Lexus  
  
"All right you two, let's go," said Windom.  
  
"Hai," they responded, & followed him, then disappeared. **************************************************************************** **  
  
Owari (end).  
  
DONE! Finally. That was a pain for a while. At least it's done. And so are my midterms (thinks: Yipee!). At least I can do my other story now. The one I'm trying to finish will just have to wait. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed reading it. Sorry if I added the song twice. It's just... it's a pretty nice song & I like it.  
  
Here's the Japanese terms used:  
  
Kawaii – cute  
  
Totemo – very  
  
Ano – um... well; um  
  
Hai – yes; yeah  
  
Koishii – beloved  
  
Dakara – because  
  
Kowai – scared  
  
Daijoubu – are you all right? ; Its all right  
  
Kuso – damn  
  
Wa desu – also  
  
Chan – used when referring to a friend  
  
San – used when referring to Mr. / Miss / Mrs.  
  
Nani – what?  
  
Gomen nasai – I'm sorry; I'm really / very sorry  
  
Chotto matte – wait a minute  
  
Doushite – why?  
  
Arigatou – thank you  
  
Dou itashimashite – you're welcome  
  
Itai – ow!  
  
Ne – right?  
  
Mou daijoubu – I'm all right 


End file.
